


Cuando te conocí.

by florecila



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin Wears a Dress, Lime, M/M, POV Armin Arlert, eh..., just because they can and knows they looks perf in it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florecila/pseuds/florecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Armin conoció a Jean, quizás ayer ya no era más hoy, no había sol ni luna, pero habían colores en todas partes y en ninguna; cuando Armin conoció a Jean, aquel nunca había salido, no así, no tanto, con tacos que apenas le hacían llegar al hombro de este y con colorete en las mejillas, aunque no era necesario el rubor artificial para adornarle; cuando Armin conoció a Jean, este respondió preguntas no formuladas y posó sus manos en su cadera, aquel tenía bonito cuerpo y un buen vestido de fácil acceso; cuando Armin conoció a Jean, formuló la última pregunta que este ya no respondió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuando te conocí.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Unos alguienes de la universidad han alquilado un antro y Eren es invitado; Armin no suele salir, no así, no tanto.
> 
> Si quiere, se pone un vestido, si no quiere no.  
> ¿Qué es un rol de género y cómo se come?

Cuando te conocí, lucías un extraño corte, lentes y el azar había vestido tu cuerpo más grande que el mío. Cuando te conocí, no estabas seguro de sacarme a bailar, extendiste tu mano a la mía, aún bañada con licor, y lo preguntaste, todo en orden equivocado. Cuando te conocí, no tenías otra opción, mas yo ya te había marcado como la mía. Cuando te conocí, ¿quién sabe si te conocí?

―¿Cuál es tu nombre? ―preguntas a mi oído y tacho mentalmente el ítem de la primera pregunta genérica.

―Ar… Armin

―Hola Armin ―sonríes― soy Jean ―Sonríes, ¿por qué sonríes?

¿Será tu nombre verdadero? Porque el mío si lo es, se escapó, quizás me lo quistaste con la mirada o con la sonrisa, o con tu mano aún sosteniendo la mía.

Jean. Repito esa sílaba, que dura más que una silaba, entre los palpitares de mi corazón y de la música. Jean. Ya descubrí tu patrón de baile, divertido, Jean, ninguno de los dos parece tener talento para esto. Ni esos que se pierden en las esquinas, como nosotros. Me pregunto si yo vine para bailar, si tú viniste para bailar. Aunque ninguna de esas personas viene aquí para bailar.

―¿Cuántos años tienes? ―Segunda o quizás tercera pregunta genérica, Eren dice que depende cuan ebrio esté tu acompañante, a veces solo preguntar el nombre puede llenar una lista completa. Deja de reírte así y contesta

―Dieciocho

―Oh ―silencio, ¿no debería preguntarte ahora yo? ¿Qué significa ese "Oh"? ¿Quiero saber tu edad, Jean?― Diecinueve

Silencio no hay, pero tampoco parece haber música que guíe nuestros movimientos. Me pregunto qué guía tus movimientos, nuestros movimientos: tu mirada a la puerta y mi mirada a la pared, a la altura de tus ojos, como si no pudiera mirarlos de frente, es que no puedo mirarlos de frente. No más silencio, por favor, que ninguna de estas canciones me gustan. No hay nada especial en tu voz ni en como dices las cosas, pero tu voz sí me gusta.

―¿Estás en la universidad de Shinganshina? ―hay un 99.9% de que así sea, pero un 1% de por si acaso y un resto de ebriedad me impulsan a hablar, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esta?

―Síp, ¿tú también? ―asiento a tu sonrisa más que a la pregunta y murmuro de forma afirmativa

― ¿Qué carrera? ¿Alguna ingeniería o algo así? ―Qué conversación más lenta, quizás debería poner a trabajar mi hemisferio izquierdo, o todo mi cerebro en general, pero me siento lo suficientemente adormecido.

―Sí, "en algo así" ―parece emocionado, marciano presumido― ¿Tú también? ¿Quizás una ciencia biológica, medicina o algo parecido? tienes cara de ―pareces divertido… marciano presumido.

―Quien sabe ―río― pero la universidad lo pone como ciencias humanas

―Mmmm… ¿Qué estás estudiando? ―Nada de "Mmmm..."

―Psicología.

Pregúntale.

―¿Eh? ¿En serio? Yo estoy estudiando Civil

Espera, Jean, no pareces saber qué quiero preguntar, pero tienes las respuestas que quiero en la boca, quiero conocerte y te dejas conocer. Sonríes ¿Quizás es porque pienso que no debes estar estudiando eso, no en esa área, no debes ser ni más alto que yo, ni usar lentes, ni ser… ni ser como… quién sabe cómo eres Atreviéndote a ser exactamente mi tipo. Sonriendo así, de la nada. No te rías así, soltando tus hombros. Sonriendo de lado. No. Así-no. No después de cada oración que dices.

―¿Cómo era tu nombre? ―lo corroboras, ¿debería mentir un poco más?

―Armin

Nombre, preguntas genéricas, que si sales seguido, que si no, que justo por este fin de semana pudimos reunirnos todos para salir, oh qué coincidencia, tus risas de nuevo. Que un par de halagos por aquí, yo no tengo ninguno para ti, no porque no los merezcas, sino porque ninguno sale de mi memoria, o quizás aún no existen adjetivos para describirte. Tu atractivo me parece sin vergüenza, pero no te lo puedo decir, porque sabes. Sabes ya muchas cosas, como sabes que tiemblo de vez en cuando cuando me tocas, o pierdo mi mirada de la tuya cuando sonríes, por eso no digo nada; de hecho, quiero tener un par de secretos más. Sí, unos más. Más aparte de mi verdadero estado de sobriedad (ebriedad) y mi resistencia al alcohol, más aparte del rubor por el que ruego oscuridad, aunque no solo sea eso lo que quiero ocultar, más aparte de que sí salí, pero nunca así, nunca tanto, o no salí en realidad, ¿alguna vez estuviste encerrado, Jean?, de hecho, me pregunto si tendrás un lugar dónde estar encerrado*, me gustaría estar ahí, contigo dentro.

No hay necesidad de que me gires, tampoco que yo a ti, aunque esto lo hace más divertido, más nuevo, sonrío y me siento más suelto a medida que me llevas con tus manos a otros compases, a otros ritmos, aunque no sigamos ninguno en específico, porque estoy seguro que esto no se baila así. Aunque, ya que has perdido tu secuencia, realmente eres divertido, Jean, más tú, desordenado, atrevido. Entonces me coges mis manos y tu patrón no solo se ve interrumpido por ese nuevo contacto, sino por unos más, nuevos, vacilantes quizás: prácticamente por micras estamos pegados, y por el segundillo siguiente ya no. Cantamos solo porque nos sabemos la letra. Te quitas el cabello de la cara y resoplas, caigo en que también hay sudor resbalando por tu cuello y ahora yo siento el mío por todo el cuerpo. Ardemos quizás, porque a mí me quema tu contacto, Jean.

Es una de las mil vueltas, cambia el ritmo y me mareo, por dar vueltas, por el alcohol, por tu alcohol, no es más que un tropiezo, pero descanso en tu pecho. Es mejor así, así lo creo, cálido, acelerado, y sé que estás de acuerdo cuando tus manos paran a mi cintura y quizás más abajo. Tu toque no parece dudar, explora por encima de la tela y está y no esta, tiembla. No, Jean, no es una figura bien torneada, pero tampoco hay curvas extravagantes, no las hay, así como no hay una alimentación cuidada diariamente ni horas en actividad física, pero sí hay un vestido, un buen vestido. Casi estás en mis caderas, pero apuesto a que no hay diferencia, ¿debería apartar tus manos? Tu pecho es tan cómodo, Jean. Me dejas recostarme sin saber, o sabiendo, yo no lo sé. Pareces encontrar un lugar placentero para descansar tus caricias. Quizás hasta sientas mis huesos, porque yo te siento hasta con ellos.

―Tienes un bonito cuerpo, Armin.

No me había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que los abrí de golpe. Explotan tus palabras en mi pecho. Gracias. Ha sido un susurro entre tanto bullicio, para mis oídos, si tuviera que quejarme debería hacerlo porque fue al derecho, directo al izquierdo. No me gusta esta música, pero me gusta tu voz, o ese gruñido que sonaba a mi nombre; me gusta bailar solo, pero me gustan tus manos, guiándome despacio. Qué fácil soy. Ya no quiero que quites tus manos, no quiero quitar mi cuerpo del tuyo, porque me tienes ahí.

―¡TÚ, MALDITO! ―Oh, ese es Eren, quien se abre paso entre la multitud y coge tu muñeca, apartándola. No debería quejarme de la ausencia.

―¿Yo? ―sí, Jean, tú.

Oh por Dios, no le mires así, no le mires, no hagas esa mirada, que de por sí ya es afilada, pero puede ser más fina y cortar sin que te des cuenta, como el papel de los libros que leo. Quisiera leerte, Jean, apuesto a que serías de esos libros sencillos que se leen lentamente solo por gusto.

―¿Qué crees que haces, imbécil?

―Bailo, ¿eres idiota o qué?

―¡Eren! Estoy bien ―Eren suelta tu mano y aprietas tu agarre en mis caderas, apretándome también a ti, Jean, para que quede claro que estoy en tus manos y que mejores no pueden haber.

―¿Estás seguro?

―Completamente ―sonrío y le sonrío.

Eren chasquea la lengua y desaparece, desaparece porque giras tus caderas contra mí, rozando, tentando, no te preguntas si está bien o no, simplemente lo haces, y me dejo hacer. Con tu cabeza sobre mi hombro, respirando sobre mi piel.

―¿Alguien especial?

―Un amigo de la infancia… Mamá uno

―Entonces… ¿No es tu pareja o algo así?

―¡No! No hace un buen tiempo, por lo menos… ¿un año? ―información innecesaria, pre-frontal, haz tu trabajo. Volteo al ver que has parado tus movimientos. Resoplo ante tu ceja arqueada― No salgo seguido así que me están sobreprotegiendo

―Si no sales seguido, ¿qué música escuchas? ¿Indie o algo así?

―Algo así, aunque de todo un poco ―río― según tú, entonces, ¿qué es mejor? ¿Este rave electrónico?

―Gloriosos los 80 ―¡Oh! ¿En serio?

―Mainstream ―ríes, yo río también, simio presumido― No me digas que solo escuchas bandas... si mencionas Bon Jovi...

―No lo puedo negar… Quiet Riot…

―Ozzy… y quizás luego salgas con Judas Priest ―asientes contra mi hombro y sigues riendo, tu risa en mi oído, directo a mis nervios― oh vamos, después no digas Twisted sister ―ríes― No sabes nada, Jean ―la frase sonaría mejor si tuviera su apellido al final y siento su ausencia en mi lengua.

―Sé más que tú

―¡Oh! ¿En serio?

Parpadean las luces para empezar una alternancia más rápida mientras se anuncia el drop, pero solo hay un cambio de ritmo que aprovechas para poder colocar tus manos en donde corresponden. Justo a tiempo, calculando, diría yo.

―¡Armin! ¿Estás bien?

―¡Mikasa! Sí, sí, no te preocupes ―no puedo ni quiero hacer que me sueltes antes que la mirada de Mikasa encuentre dónde están tus manos.

―Ya ―se va, no sin antes amenazarte en silencio, fundiendo su mirada en oscuridad.

―¿Mikasa es amiga tuya? ―vacío en mi estómago, y quizás todo el rubor de mi piel se ha ido por la forma en la que pronuncias su nombre. No digo nada porque la respuesta se responde a si sola. Quizás su belleza se ha robado mis palabras como se robó la fortaleza de tu agarre― ¿Mamá dos?

―Mamá dos.

Corroboro y me volteo a enfrentarte, a que me enfrentes, quizás me he enfriado y solo me pregunto si la conoces y si conoces su belleza. Aplastas mi nariz y no entiendo tu verborrea sobre algo de tu carrera, pero ríes y me vuelves a acercar a ti, vuelvo la mirada para donde se fue mi amiga y solo veo a unos jóvenes mayores que nosotros, aprovechando la oscuridad para ocultar sus sexos, tanto como yo, sin las argucias del vestido y maquillaje empero; es cuando aparece una joven rubia, bajita, pero con la suficiente fuerza para jalarse al más alto y secuestrárselo, quizás. Estamos riendo, comentando qué es lo que podría estar pasando, tú solo sigues asintiendo, tratando de sacar quien sabe qué pasos, riendo entre todo, de nada. Cuando te miro directamente a los ojos, me pregunto cuándo te has sacado los lentes y por qué, no me quejo, no podría quejarme.

―¿Quieres que sostenga los tuyos?

―Claro ―me los quitas y me observas, te sostengo la mirada por si acaso, pero desvío mi vista por salud.

Resoplas. Hace calor, lo dices, asiento y volvemos al patrón inicial. Quiebre de caderas, doblas las rodillas, mueves la cabeza... No, no. Gírame, ríe, fresco, Jean, cálido con tus manos en mí otra vez.

―Entonces… ¿hace un año que no besas a nadie? ―¿¡Ah!?

Ni me has dado un respiro para asentir, ni para cerrar los ojos; tus manos hicieron un rápido viaje recogiendo las mías hacia tu cuello y de nuevo están en mi cintura-cadera. Por instinto me aferro a tu pelo y me pego, siento entre nuestros pechos latir nuestros corazones. Cerré los ojos y quizás levanté un pié, por conveniencia recuerdos no, pero en realidad sí, para tu contra no, o quizás sí y por eso trastabillé, no me puedes sostener ahora, por lo que me encargas a la pared. Un toque que duró eternidades antes de entreabrir los labios y reconocer la suavidad del otro. Estoy temblando, eso solo hace que sienta aún más firmeza en su agarre. Roces de reconocimiento, caricias ligeras. Reímos pegando nuestras frentes.

Bésame como se debe, Jean.

Y lo haces. De nuevo tienes la respuesta a mi pregunta. Hay algo en tu boca que se funde con la mía, muerdes, juegas, reímos cuando nos empujan y nuestros dientes chocan. De nuevo me siento mareado, pero por cuál de todos los alcoholes será. Proteges mi cabeza de golpearse contra la pared aunque pareces ser solo tú quien nos empuja. Abro los ojos lentamente y me avergüenzo al ver que los tuyos están cerrados. Me siento ebrio de nuevo y estamos hablando y estamos besando. Me siento ebrio de nuevo y bailamos un rato y estamos besando.

Como tus palabras, tu mirada, tus manos son sinceras, se escabullen con insolencia dentro de mi falda y por un momento te detengo, por un momento vuelvo a enfrentarme al cobre de tus ojos y por el otro ya no, siento tu mano acariciarme firmemente y siento tus labios esta vez en mi cuello. Siento tantas cosas, el frío de la pared contra mi espalda, tu cabello entre mis dedos, tus labios y de vez en cuando tu sudor cuando lo recojo con mi lengua; siento tus manos ser guías, una en mi cabeza, la otra en mi trasero, de vez cuando, pero nunca de casualidad, confirmando tus intenciones, volviéndolas mías cuando aprietas, guiándome más cerca, o insistiendo que esté más cerca, acariciando con tu firmeza atrevida que incluso mis pensamientos no conciben tu desfachatez ni la mía por apagar un gemido entre nuestros labios. Siendo la tela de tu polo con la cara interna de mi muslo, que ha ido a abrazar tu cintura y te siento, Jean, ¿lo sientes también? ¿Es posible estar más cerca de ti? Suspiro, me besas cuando gimo porque es más que obvio, en qué baile estamos terminando, Jean.

Puedo jurar que te oigo ofrecer salir del antro, pero no lo puedo jurar, y cuando lo pregunto lo niegas, ríes suavemente y me ofreces bailar, resoplando, yo no tengo respiración tampoco. Mis piernas apenas me sostienen, hace solo unos segundo casi eras tú quien me sostenía contra ti.

―¡Oi, Jean! Connie ha desaparecido, ayúdame a buscarlo, cabrón

Me miras y miras a tu amigo, me miras de nuevo. Has soltado una mano, yo suelto la otra. Ve.

―Espérame aquí, vuelvo en un momento, espérame aquí ―me das mis lentes, pero hay algo que no me estás dando, Jean.**

Aún no me recupero, parpadeo y te has perdido, en medio mareo, busco a Eren y un alcohol diferente, los encuentro.

No pregunta nada y solo bebemos, estamos bailando con el grupo de la facultad de nuevo y estoy animado, nada mal, de hecho todo bien, hay adrenalina de sobra en mis venas y demasiada estamina que necesito desintoxicar de mi mente. Las cosas se ponen mejor cuando hay ruido de cambio de discos, el dj parece atreverse a otro ritmo, todos ovacionan cuando "Cum on feel the noize" empieza a sonar, instintivamente volteo a la esquina donde bailaba contigo, Jean, porque el bajo ha devuelto el latir desenfrenado a mi corazón. Más de un escalofrío recorre más de un aparte de mi cuerpo. Eren de pronto se ha vuelto el rey de la pista bailando lo más ebrio que puede. Gracias a Dios, Mikasa lo detiene.

Y quizás ella llevándose a Eren a otra parte, o Eren llevándosela a otra parte es lo que me hace voltearme para la puerta, sentido contrario a ellos. Mi realidad se detiene y no hay canción oportuna y no es necesaria. Entre risas volteo solo para ver a un grupo pasar, el del extremo golpea mi hombro. Tú estás en el medio, camino dos pasos instintivos siguiéndote, pero volteo a mi grupo cuando me llaman. Cuando volteo hacia ti, has pasado sin realmente mirar ninguno de tus lados, simplemente de frente, sin buscar, riendo con tus amigos, recriminando algo a quien era seguro el alguien perdido. En un parpadear, sigue sonando música de los ochenta y ya no estás.

Quién sabe si me viste, si volviste. Yo no lo sé.

Cuando te conocí, me había dejado crecer el cabello aún más, llevaba un vestido escogido después de tres y tacones que me hicieron llegar hasta apenas a tu hombro, lentes para ocultar el intento de maquillaje y quizás un poco mi identidad. Cuando te conocí; rompiste mi corazón, de buenas a primeras, apenas tocándolo. Cuando te conocí, te llevaste el rojo de mis labios y aprovechaste a llevar un par de astillas de corazón, espero que te cortes de vez en cuando con ellas. Cuando te conocí, ¿quién sabe si te conocí?

**Author's Note:**

> * Armin habla de represiones, de él mismo, del resto, no necesariamente "salir del closet", no en este fic, pero también.  
> ** Mira lo que hice aquí. jejejejejejejeje
> 
> ¡Nerd!Jearmin a la orden! ¿Nadie lo pidió? Qué desperdicio, es la especialidad de la casa.  
> ¡Miento! No tengo ninguna especialidad *se va a llorar en una esquina*
> 
> Quería experimentar. Lo siento, a veces no puedo contenerme: hacer AUs es sencillo, así que son mis favoritos para escribir. No sabía qué era lo primero que querría publicar en AO3, pero ya que me puse a corregir esto, me pregunté por qué no y méh.
> 
> Si alguien se lo está preguntando: sí, Armin está bien horny y más ebrio de lo que cree, pero no le culpo.
> 
> Quiero aclarar, además, que en español se me es súper difícil hacer el cambio de pronombres, lo siento.
> 
> Voilá!


End file.
